You Give Me Fever
by OldMoviesAreIt
Summary: Fred Astaire/Ginger Rogers established relationship. Has anyone ever noticed how in Swing Time, during the scene where she goes to his dressing room and kisses him, she has a rather nippy situation? Well, here's what caused it and its aftermath. Slightly based on Peggy Lee's Fever.


Disclaimer: I do not own Swing Time, unfortunately.

A/N: So, I'm nuts about Fred Astaire and Ginger Rogers, as in a real life couple. Given that they actually dated in 1930 and their undeniable and almost out of this world chemistry, my guess is they were in love with each other all their lives, despite marrying other people. So, I'll do what anybody who loves to write fiction does, imagine how they were with each other behind the scenes. Feedback is more than appreciated- and necessary.

Oh, and it's steamy, so beware, smut ahead.

* * *

 **You Give Me Fever**

As soon as Ginger Rogers got in her dressing room, she locked the door, stripped off her clothes and lying on her bed, proceed to do what she'd been wanting to ever since before filming began today: relieving herself of her pent-up sexual frustration.

They had just finished filming the kiss-behind-the-door scene and during the entire ordeal she had been burning with desire. Little did she know her moment of arousal would be forever registered for both present and future generations to watch.

Fred Astaire, dancer extraordinaire and love of her life, apparently not satisfied with the steamy memories they had of rehearsing the scene, decided to inflame her some more and walked up behind her just when it was announced the shooting would start in five minutes. Making sure he was close enough so his warm breath would hit her neck and ear and make her shiver, he whispered what he wanted to do with her, how wonderful she would feel when he entered her, how she would moan, etc. Seeming satisfied, he skipped over to where George Stevens was, grinning like the cat who got the canary.

When the director said they had enough takes- three to be exact- and declared lunch break, Ginger had all the intentions in the world to drag Fred to her dressing room and make him finish what he had started. She had no such luck though, for before she could act on it, Hermes Pan appeared on the set to discuss some possible changes on the "Bojangles of Harlem" number.

Oh, Fred- the man could infuriate and arouse her like no other. She used her left hand to palm her breast, trying to mimic his movements and with her right one continued to touch her heated flesh.  
Her mind went back again to that first rehearsal they did of the scene. They were alone in his dressing room and used the connecting door that led to her room- their dressing rooms were luckily side by side- to be the one they would stand behind as they kissed.

The close distance and the magnetic pull that was always present between them made them catch their breath. They could feel a palpable electricity in the air and soon as their lips met they were lost- acting was forgotten and as Fred pressed Ginger against the wall they were locked in a passionate embrace- lips and tongues touching, hands removing the other's clothes desperately. That wall was included on the list of the many places they made love in the RKO Studios.

She gasped loudly and worked faster with her right hand, thinking of the times would kiss her there- he would use that wonderfully talented mouth if his to lick and prove her everywhere and most often than not, just as she was about to climax, he would stop and kiss his way up her body, give her a deliciously sexy grin and kiss her deeply, making her taste herself on his tongue while his hands finished the job.

Thinking about it made her remove the hand between her legs and lick her essence, pretending it was Fred's tongue touching her own.

She could feel her orgasm building up very fast, her hand returned to her sensitive flesh in a feverous pace.

"Oh, Fred", she moaned as she climbed higher and higher her mountain of pleasure. Next thing she knew her hands where removed and there was a mouth in her sex while large hands caressed and squeezed her breasts the way she adored.

With a Herculean effort she opened her eyes slightly and caught hazel eyes- almost black with desire-filled pupils- watching her intensely from between her legs. That- along with the magic his mouth and hands were creating- was the last straw. She wove her fingers through his hair while her back arched.

She panted and moaned his name and before she had stooped trembling he climbed up his body, kissing each part as he went on.

He propped himself up on one hand next to her pillow while his other hand delved into her soft hair. "Good God, Ginger." He kissed her deeply then backed a little, looking into her eyes.

"Do you have any idea how it was to open that connecting door and seeing you lying here, like a goddess, touching yourself?" His lips were on her neck as he caressed her body with feather-light touches, making the fire that had been burning within her return with twice the intensity.

"Oh, Ginge, and when you tasted yourself. I thought I would burst in my pants", he couldn't stop talking nor touching her. "If you knew how much I love the way you taste- I could spend my whole life doing it and it wouldn't be enough."

She couldn't think straight and her breathing was heavy, but she had to act, and quick. In her daze of lust she hadn't noticed he had removed most of his clothes when joining her in bed- he was only in his trunks and undershirt- but now she was doing her best to divest him of the rest.

"Take this off", she complained, "no more teasing, Fred. I want to feel your skin against mine. I need you inside me."

The minute their bodies made contact- divine skin-to-skin from head to toe contact- they sighed in contentment and Ginger cupped his face, bringing their lips together in a passionate encounter.  
Not managing to wait any longer, Fred reached between their bodies and entered her slowly, her legs wrapped tightly around his waist.

He started thrusting slowly into her and heard himself speaking, it seemed he had no control over his mouth. "You feel so perfect- you are so perfect, so tight" he groaned "my Ginger."

She moved her hips in perfect harmony with his, in the most intimate of dances. "I could be forever with you like this.", she panted.

They picked up their tempo and Fred held her left leg up tightly against his side, bringing him even deeper inside her. "Oh, baby, I could too. Just the two of us. You're the only one for me."

Ginger was practically sobbing with pleasure, his words only making her love him even more and pushing her closer to her second climax.

When he kissed the place above her left breast- the significance not lost to her- and closed his mouth on her rosy nipple, that was all it took for her to orgasm again. Only that this second one came with such a roaring force, made it even stronger by his release spilling deep inside her, that she thought she might've passed our for a few seconds.

It was Fred's touch- his fingers tenderly pushing back some strands of her from her sweaty forehead- that brought her back to reality.

They kissed slowly. "Hello"

"Hello, yourself." She replied with a somewhat sheepish grin. "I thought you would be busy all lunch. "

As he tried to roll them so they could face each other on their sides, she tightened her arms and legs around him.

"Don't." There was no need to explain her request, he needed the intimate connection as well.

"Well, even if it had been necessary for me to spend my lunch discussing work- which wasn't- I would've found some excuse to leave. I may tease, but I can never be mean to my love- not too much anyway." He bit his lip, trying not to smile at her outrageous expression.

"Tease my eye. I was this close to having my way with you in front of the entire crew. "

He chuckled. "As much as I'd have enjoyed that, I have the feeling we would be out jobs faster than we could say "swing time".

She rolled her eyes. "I'm serious, though. Arouse me to this point again and leave me hanging and you'll feel my revenge. You will find out I can be- as the song says- very hard to handle." She tried to make her toughest face, but to him it would made her resemble an angry kitten, a sexy angry kitten that is.

"Darling", he kissed her pout away, "sorry to break it to you, but you already are- hard to handle I mean. And I wouldn't have you any other way. "

* * *

So, loved it? Hated it? Please review! :)


End file.
